Return of Timantha
by Tailsic
Summary: After Timmy finds Trixie crying into a picture of her and Timantha. he decide to make Timantha a real pesron. TimmyxTrixie.
1. Chapter 1

It lunch time at Dimmsdale Elementary School, and Timmy Turner eating his lunch with his friends, Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay.

"Are right guys, I need new ways to get Trixie to notice me, any idea"? Timmy said taking a bite of his BP&J Sandwich.

"Come on Timmy just face the facts, you're never going to get Trixie Tang to like you" Chester said as he took out a half bitten corn dog out of his paper bag.

"No, I will not accept that, there just as to be a way" Timmy said.

"How about a nice oily chest"? Sanjay said.

"Um, no way dude" Timmy said weirded out by his Asians friend.

"Pony tail"? Sanjay, again.

"Nope" Timmy answers.

"Noses ring"? Sanjay, third time answering.

"Try again" Timmy reply.

"Tight leather pants"? Sanjay, once again.

"Ok, any other idea besides Sanjay's" Timmy said.

"How about a bold, girls like the bold" Elmer said displaying his bold to his friends.

"Okkkk, Chester" Timmy said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Don't look at me, girls give me hives remember" he said taking a mud brownie out of his paper bag.

"AJ, you're the guy with brains, I know you can come up with an intelligent idea to get Trixie to like me" Timmy said waiting for AJ scientific answer

"Umm, dead frog" AJ took out a dead frog from his pocket.

"AJ what is with you and dead frogs"? Timmy asked.

"I like to collect them" AJ answered.

"I think I need some new friends" Timmy said, drinking some apple juice.

"Looks like I have to stick with my normal plan" Timmy signed.

Timmy got up and walk to the popular kids table. There Trixie, Veronica, and Tad and Chad. They we're talking about how rich and popular they we're, and when Timmy got to their table he was stop by their bodyguard.

"What took you so long to get here; I was expecting you to be here five minutes ago" The bodyguard said pointing at his watch.

"Sorry, I was talking to my friends, trying to find ways to get Trixie to like me" Timmy said.

"Any good idea" The guard asked.

"No, so I'm doing the same old, same old" Timmy sigh.

"Too bad, but you know I have to throw you into the trash can now?" He said.

"Yeah, I know" Timmy said closing his eyes.

"Same time tomorrow" the guard asked.

"Yeah" Timmy said as he got fling into the neatest trash can. When Timmy got out of the trash can, he see Trixie Tang leave the pollution kids table.

"Now my chance to talk to Trixie alone" Timmy follow Trixie bad to her locker where she open it and took a picture out of it, and when she left to the ground and started crying.

Timmy look at the picture to see her holding a picture of her and Timmy female self Timantha hanging out at the mall.

"Trixie are you ok" Timmy said making Trixie jump up and turning around hiding the picture behind her back.

"Oh hi Tommy, I didn't hear you coming" she said.

"It Timmy" He coret her.

"Whatever, I got to go" Trixie said as she head back to the lunchroom

"I don't get it, what's wrong with her?" Timmy asks his godparents.

"Oh Timmy, she miss Timantha" Wanda said

"Why" Timmy said.

"Well Sport, she did make you her best friends when you wear Timantha, and she could be so open with you, telling you stuff that she could never say around her rich friends, and I'm pretty sure she upset that Timantha her best friends didn't show up to her birthday party" Wanda explain.

"But how can I be Trixie boyfriend if I'm a girls" Timmy asks.

"I don't know Timmy, but that won't change the fact that she misses Timantha".

"So what should I do then Wanda?" Timmy asked again.

"I don't know" Wanda shrugged.

"How about you wish, for your feminine side to separate from you" Cosmo said from out of nowhere.

"What?" Timmy and Wanda said in shock.

"Timantha is a part of Timmy right, so let's desperate Timantha from Timmy like we did with Gray" Cosmo said.

"That not actually a bad idea Cosmo, how did you come up with it?" Wanda said.

"Come up with what?" Cosmo said.

"That solution to here problem" Wanda asked.

"I don't even know what a solution is, uh look a nickel" Cosmo dive for the nickel he saw. "I'm going to call you William" Cosmo hug the nickel.

"And we lost Cosmo again, but he at a good idea, I'll my the wish after school" Timmy said as his god parents nodded and they head back to the lunchroom.

After school Timmy when home and rush past is parents to his room to make is wish.

"Ok guys, you ready" Timmy asked his god parents and they just nodded there head.

"I wish for my feminine side to desperate from me" Cosmo and Wanda held there wands up 'poof' Timantha appear next to Timmy.

"Whoa, where am i?" Timantha said.

"You're me, but as a girl" Timmy said.

"Really?" She asked as Timmy nods his head.

"Do you remember a girl name Trixie Tang?" Timmy said.

"Oh my god Trixie, please tell me I didn't miss her birthday party".

"I'm sorry, but you did" Timantha started crying on Timmy shoulder.

"Some best friend I am" Timantha cry more.

"Timantha, why don't you make it up to her" Timmy said.

"How?" Timantha said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Trixie really miss you, I made you real so you could hang with her".

"Trixie really miss me" Timantha started to smile.

"Yeah, that why were going to enroll you into my school, so you can repair you're friendship with Trixie" Timmy said.

"Oh thank you Timmy" Timantha hug Timmy tighter.

"No problem, now let's get some sleep, we got a big today tomorrow".

"Where I'm going to sleep?" she asks her male counterpart.

"With me" Timmy said.

"With you" Timantha blush a bit.

"Yeah, you are a part of me you know" Timmy said.

"Ture" Timantha said as they got into bed.

"Good night Timantha"

"Good night Timmy" and the two of them when to sleep.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Timmy and Timantha we're a awaking by Timmy mom calling him for breakfast."TIMMY! Wake up sweetie, it time for breakfast" she shouted from down stair.

"Come on Timantha, let's get some breakfast" Timmy yawn as he and Timantha got out of bed and headed downstairs. Once there, the two of them sat down and started eating. Timmy then looks up too notice that his parents we're staring at him and Timantha . "What?" Timmy asked. "Um Timmy who's your friend their?" Dad said making Timmy realize he forgot to make up a story for Timantha. "Uh well you see… um she's… um" Timmy stutter as he try to think of an excuse.

"I'm Timmy long-lost-twin-sister Timantha" Timantha said with a big smile.

"Really" Timmy dad said. "Yeah, just look at us, we look so much alike, we even have the same buckteeth" as they both smile showing there teeth.

"Ok that good enough for me" Dad said as he continue eating.

'I don't know dear, wouldn't we know if Timmy had a sister, let alone a twin sister?" Mom said.

"We didn't know about Timmy older brother Tommy" Dad said.

"Oh yeah, that right, well welcome to the family Timantha" said as she kisses Timantha on the cheeks, "Now eat you're cereal and get ready for school"

"Ok Mom" as Timantha started to eat.

Cosmo and Wanda then appear on the table as green and pink spoons.

"Wow Timantha, that actually work, how did you know that would work" Wanda said.

"I didn't, I just though of the first thing that pop into my head" she said.

"Good one Timantha, but we better get ready to go the bus will be here in 6 min" Timmy said as they ate their bearkfast.

After breakfast Timmy and Timantha waited outside for the bus, and while they waited Timmy decided to give Timantha a full course on his school.

"Ok Timantha whatever you do stay away from Francis" Timmy said.

"Why?" Timantha said.

"Because he's the biggest, meanest, dirtiest, and smelliest bully ever, and he not afraid to hit a girls too" Timmy said.

"He's that mean" Timmy nods.

"Ok I'll be sure to stay away from him" Timantha said.

"Oh and watch out for too, he's are fairy craze teacher that will do anything to prove that fairy are real" Timmy said as their Bus then show up.

Timmy and Timantha got on the bus and head to the middle of the bus to we're Timmy friends we're at.

"Chester I'm telling you, there no way I guy can blench the entire alphabet and one go, it's physically impossible" AJ said.

"Well I made it to M" Chester said.

"Hi guys" as Timmy and Timantha interrupted Chester and AJ conversation.

"Oh hi Timmy, hi-" A.J. pause as he saw Timantha.

"It you, it really you" A.J. got up and hugged her tight.

"Hi A.J., can you please let go of me" Timantha pleaded for A.J. to release her.

"You know my name" A.J. eyes turn into hearts.

"Yeah, my brother Timmy told me your name" she smiled

"Wait a second hold the phone here, she you're sister, Timmy" Chester said.

"Yeah, she's my long-lost-twin-sister" Timmy said.

"Ok, that good enough for me" Chester said as he laid back in his seat.

"Come on sis, let's go to the back" Timmy took Timantha to the back of the bus.

"Not bad Timantha, we got Mom, Dad, Chester, and A.J. to believe you're my sister, now if we could keep this up we'll be golden, what could possibly go wrong?" Timmy said as Timantha twitch. "Why did you just twitch for?" Timmy asked.

"When you just said, what could possibly go wrong (Timantha twitch again) I twitch" she said.

"Weird" Timmy said.

The bus arrive at Timmy school and Timmy escorts Timantha to there class room.

"Well students, as much as it pains my to say it, we have a new student", looks at a sheet of paper, "Timmy long-lost-twin-sister Timantha Turner" Timantha enter the room and greets everybody.

"Mmm, Timmy doesn't have a long-lost-twin-sister, there only one logically explanation for this" Mr. Crocker head for his desk, takes out a big sheet of paper and goes under his desk.

"And a previous episode Timmy Turner accidentally wish himself into a girl so he could find the perfect gift from Trixie Tang birthday. After discovering Trixie dark secret that she a Tomboy the two of them became best friends and hang out together doing what ever it is that girls do. At the end of that day Trixie tells Timantha A.k.a. Timmy Turner that all she ever want for her birthday was a friend who like her for who she really is, and tell Timantha if she was a guy she would totally date her, after hearing that Timmy quick wishes he was a boy again and head for Trixie party, while there Timmy tell Trixie that is gift for her is being a friend to her to tell the world that he like boy stuff and girls stuff, Trixie then launch Timmy out of her party to save her repretion and out of love."

"Then 8 months later Timmy get some dating advice from his friends, and after being weirded out by is friends advice, he proceeds to just asking her out, he walk to the popular kids table only to be stop by their bodyguard and kick into a trashcan, then noticing Trixie Tang leaving the lunchroom he proceeds to following her, after following her to her locker she pull out a picture of her and Timantha and begins to cry, after seeing this reaction Timmy's starts to feel guilty about not showing up to Trixie party as Timantha, and decide to wish for his feminine side Timantha to be real with the help of his FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Crocker bangs his head on his desk and return to introducing Timantha. "Students, this is Timantha and she will be joining are little class here" Crocker said as he turns around and starts scheming.

"And while she get use to the school, I'll follow her around, monitoring her very move, watching her very carefully for traces of magic on her, to prove once and for all that FAIRY GODPARENTS are real, hahahaha" Crocker laughed.

"I'm standing right here, I just heard everything you just said" Timantha said.

"Oh really, well go stand over by that nameless girl" he said pointing at a girl( The girl that you see first running from that boy in the beginning of the boy who would be queen) Timantha walk over there and Crocker turn and scheme again.

"And while she get use to the school, I'll follow her around, monitoring her very move, watching her very carefully for traces of magic on her, to prove once and for all that FAIRY GODPARENTS are real, hahahaha" he laughed again.

"I can still hear you" Timantha response. Crocker come up to Timantha uses his finger to plug up her ears up.

"And while she get use to the school, I'll follow her around, monitoring her very move, watching her very carefully for traces of magic on her, to prove once and for all that FAIRY GODPARENTS are real, hahahaha" he laughed again for the third time.

Crocker then removes his fingers from her ears. "Did you hear it this time" he asked, Timantha just shakes her. "Good then sit down and let's starts class" Mr'Crocker heads back to his table and Timmy spin one of his finger around his ear making the crazy sign.


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch bell rings and everybody heads for the lunchroom. Timmy and Timantha walk down the hall making there way to cafeteria.

"Timantha, are you alright?" Timmy asked his girl-half

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'll feel a lot better if Crocker stop holding this thing of my head" Timantha sighed.

Crocker had been following close behind Timantha ever since the lunch bell rang while holding some kind of Metal Detector of her head trying to find sighs again and turn around to face Crocker, Crocker quickly hide is Detector behind his back.

" can you please stop holding that thing over my head" She said.

"What thing?" Crocker said trying to cover himself.

"That thing you're holding behind your back" she said.

"I'm not holding behind my back" Crocker said.

"I can see it right behind you" Timantha points at the metal detector right behind Crocker

"You're seeing things little girl, what's that over there" Crocker points and a random direction.

Timmy and Timantha both look at the direction that Crocker pointed in, and saw noting, they then turn back to look at Crocker who had mystery vanish.

"I can believe we felt for that" Timmy smack is forehead.

"Well at leased we got read of him" Timantha said.

"Yeah, but he'll be back, he never gives up" Wanda said.

"Let's just forget about Crocker for now and head for the cafeteria to get something to eat" Timmy said as they all agreed him.

Timmy

"Hey, AJ, Chester, you remember my sister Timantha right" Timmy said.

"Sure thing dude" Chester said.

"Hi Timantha, dead frog" AJ pulled out a dead frog again.

"What's up with him and dead frog" Timantha whisper into Timmy ear.

"He colletsx" Timmy whisper back to Timantha.

"That's great" She said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"In these are my back-up friends Sanjay and Elmer" Timmy introduce Timantha to them.

"You're back-up friends?" Timantha said.

"Yeah, if Chester and AJ aren't a round, I hang with them" Timmy said.

"Well nice to meet you guys" Timantha said.

"Nice to meet you too, Timmy's sister that I never heard of until now" Sanjay said.

"Hi, I'm Elmer and this is my boild Bob" Elmer showing his boild.

"So what do you…" Timantha stop as she see's Trixie walks in the cafeteria.

She ducks under the table as Trixie and her friends past by, Timmy's friends looks at her as she hinds.

"What's up with her?" Chester said.

"Trixie wanted her to show up to her birthday party last years, but she couldn't make it because… because um… her stepparents had to leave Dimmsdale, and Timantha feel sorry for missing Trixie birthday party" Timmy explained.

"Yeah, and I don't know how I can apaules her" Timantha gets back up after Trixie and her friends sit down at the popular table.

"Well, you can't just go over there and talk to her, their bodyguard won't let unpopular kid though" Timmy said.

Timantha thought about the problem for a second before she got a idea. "I know what I can do" Timantha takes a paper out of her backpack and begin to write on it. After finishing what she had to write, she folded the paper and got up out of her sit. "Ok, I'm going in, wish me luck" She said to Timmy and his friends.

Timantha walk up to the popular table and was stop by their bodyguard.

"Sorry little girl, but I can't let you through" The guard said.

"Oh that's ok, I just wanted to ask if you please give this to Trixie Tang" Timantha hands the guy the note.

"Um, I don't know" he said scratching his head.

"Please" she said giving him the puppy dog look, the sighs in defeat and takes the letter. "Thank you" She said as she heads back to her table.

"Trixie, who do you think is the best popstar, Chip Skylark or Brittney Brittney?" Veronica asked.

"Chip Skylark, he so cute" Trixie giggled.

"Excuse me Miss Tang, but a little wanted me to give this to you" The bodyguard hands her the letter.

"I bet it from that nobody, Timmy Turner" Chad said.

"Yeah, he need to get a live, Trixie will never like him" Tad said as he and Chad started laughing.

Trixie starts to read the letter, as she read the letter her friend look at her as she starts to cry in a trace like state. "Trixie, what wrong?' Veronica said. Trixie snaps out of her trace

"Oh it's noting I just got a little dizzy there for a second" Trixie said.

"Well, what does the letter say?" Chad said.

"It's just another stupid love letter from that loser" Trixie said.

Back at Timantha table, Timmy decides to ask his sister what she wrote on the paper.

"Hey Timantha, what did you say on that note anyway?" Timmy said.

"I ask Trixie to meet me at the Mall after school" Timantha said.

"How do you know if she'll come" Chester asked.

"I sign my name you it, hopefully she'll want to meet me" Timantha looking a bit sad.

"Don't worry Timantha, I'm sure Trixie will come" Timmy said try to cheer Timantha up.

"Thanks Timmy" She said.

"No problem sis" Timmy smiled.

After school ended, Timantha decide she wanted to see Trixie alone, so she told Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof to head back to the house and way for her. Timmy did as she said, but suggest that she at least beings Wanda with her. Timantha agree to take Wanda and Timmy starts walking home with Cosmo and Poof and Timantha and Wanda heads in the direction of the mall. Once she arrive at the mall Timantha headed to the food court and order two drinks, one for herself and the other for Trixie.

"I really hope that Trixie comes" Timantha sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come, she did make you her best friend remember" Wanda said.

"I know, I just feel like I really let her down by missing her birthday" Timantha said.

"It's not you fault dear, Timmy wish himself back into a guy, so there was no way you could go to the party" Wanda said trying to cheer Timantha up.

"I guess you're right Wanda" Timanyha smiled.

"Timantha, is it really you" Someone said from behind Timantha.

Timantha turns around to see none other then Trixie Tang standing their. Trixie then starts to cry and hugs her and Timantha hugs her back as the two friends tightly embrace one another over there little reunion.

"I miss you so much" Trixie cried.

"I miss you too Trixie, I'm so sorry at I miss your birthday party, but my stepparents had to leave on short notice, you most thing I'm a horrible friend" Timantha also crying.

"Timantha, you're my best friend and I just glad to see you again" Trixie said as she hugs Timantha again.


End file.
